Blue Gem
by bhut
Summary: With Batman away, Nightwing gets into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Gem**

 _Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to DC comics and co._

Once upon a time, there was an emergency of sorts: the Republicans won the U.S. presidential elections, and Bruce Wayne had to leave Gotham city for once in favor of D.C. because the interests of his business depended on this (to a point, but still). This meant that the Caped Crusader had to be AWOL too – luckily that the rest of the extended Bat family was there to pick up the slack, starting with Nightwing – and so, there he was, entering the Gotham museum, intent on capturing a couple of thieves, (neither of whom was Catwoman or her minions, BTW), and showing them the error of their way, (sarcastically speaking).

"This is far enough," he told them flatly, not trying to imitate his mentor and father figure, (it did not really work), as the thieves stopped in a gem exhibit, (it was a new one for Gotham city). "Surrender now and I'll go easy on you."

Instead of replying, (or responding anyhow else), the man in the couple jutted his finger behind Nightwing. The younger vigilante looked back - but there was no one, or nothing, just a mirror hanging on the wall.

Nightwing looked at it, instinctively, and then back at the couple, (the woman of the couple was busy retrieving one of the gems – a sapphire, ignoring all the other stones), and then back at the mirror, several times.

"Okay, I'll bite," he finally reached a conclusion. "What am I missing?"

"Vampires," the man smiled, his eyes flashing gold and fangs jutting briefly from his mouth, before returning his face to normal. "You think that we're scared of _you_ , little bat?"

"Aw man," Nightwing all but groaned, as he pulled out his batons. "I hate you supernatural types!"

Instead of replying verbally, the vampire pulled out a battle-axe from the sheath behind his back and charged at the young hero.

Batman and all, now, trained Nightwing, but he had not had much experience with vampires – not yet, so he was caught somewhat flat-footed at his opponent's supernatural speed…and the sharp axe blades were not easy to block either: there was nothing antique about that axe, it was brand new. Thus, he backed away, blocking and parrying, until he backed into the wall, and as a shining axe blade rose to stab and slice…it was blocked by a scimitar of some sort.

"Go and stop her," the sword wielder yelled, (and no, it was not Selina Kyle – the cat burglar just did not DO swords, BTW).

Nightwing looked, and sure enough, the other vampire had already acquired the sapphire in question and had it attached to some sort of a mitten. Considering that, they was _vampires_ , and thus – nothing good, Nightwing charged at her.

The vampire woman blasted him with a lightning bolt of some sort.

Nightwing, who was already dazed and bruised, did not fully dodge it in time, and blackened out.

/ / /

"…And the saddest thing of all?" Nightwing would finish the story to his girlfriend, Oracle. "I'm pretty sure that I was saved by Talia al-Ghul of all people."

"Batman isn't in town. Why would she be?"

"Because of that blue sapphire gem, I suspect," Nightwing muttered darkly. "The vampires certainly went only after it."

"I don't like it. If the League of Assassins – well, Ra's - would sent Talia personally, then it might be important. We must discover more about it ourselves."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: no one belongs to me, but to their respective owners._

To no one's surprise, Oracle was able to locate Talia al-Ghul quite quickly, albeit under a false alias: she was staying in a hotel, though as Oracle was also able to glean, via the hotel's cameras, (into which she has hacked), that Talia was not currently in her rooms, (which was not that surprising, actually).

"I am not sure where she is exactly, but I think that she went to the zoo," Oracle told Nightwing – and then, seeing how her boyfriend was not quite leaping into action, she decided to elaborate: "And you should probably go and stop her? After all, vampires and gems that shoot lightning bolts are already involved-"

"I know, I'm just remembering where our zoo is, and if it is open or what," Nightwing replied, grumbly. "Also, are any animal-themed Rogues are out? The last thing we need is a clash of interests-"

"Well, Ivy and Harley are out, but neither of them are particularly fond of the zoo, not even Harley – she is quite happy with her hyenas, especially with Joker is still being in Arkham," Oracle conceded the point. "You're free to go."

And so Nightwing went.

/ / /

…When he actually located the daughter of the Demon's Head in the big cat enclosure Nightwing was worried – Catwoman certainly _was not_ in Arkham, and while she _wasn't_ a Rogue, technically speaking, there were other complications between her and Talia, at least in theory, and-

"Where's the Detective?" Talia asked the younger vigilante with a fairly polite tone of voice.

"In D.C.," Nightwing confessed the obvious. "Were you the one who saved me from the vampires?"

"Mmm," Talia shrugged noncommittally. "Technically, you got away. The vampire you fought, he is a vampire master, and only my father could defeat him with sword vs. axe. Maybe the Detective can also, but you're not him."

"No, I'm not," Nightwing conceded the point, remembering his less-than-stellar performance against the axe-wielding vampire. "What's with the gems, then?"

"It's a secret, but they're magic," Talia said calmly. "You wouldn't be able to handle them anyhow."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Nightwing snapped. "Where's this one located?"

"In there," Talia said brightly. "In the lion enclosure."

"Oh," Nightwing blinked and looked there. "I don't see it…" he trailed away as a lion-shaped monster emerged from the darkness and exhaled a breath of fire in their direction – they were just barely able to avoid it. "Okay. Now I do. Did the lion swallow it-?"

"No, it's just tangled in the mane, fortunately," Talia muttered, even as the monster charged, and they scattered…just not too far away – just enough to grab the monstrous animal as it barrelled past them…precisely on the mane.

The gem was there, and it was red, a ruby, just as the first one was a sapphire, (a blue one). Nightwing reached out and grabbed it, and was rewarded with a flash of hot, fiery pain for his effort. Mechanically, he flung the offensive piece of magical jewelry away, even as he lost his grip on the mane, which did not matter as he, and the monster, and Talia tumbled into a corner together and just lay there, for a while.

"…Are you dead?" he finally heard Talia speak. "Please don't, I'm sure that the Detective will be cross with me if you are, even if it isn't my fault…"

Nightwing swore and proved to the woman that he was quite alive.

"Great!" Talia said brightly as she closed the pouch with the gem and pulled the young vigilante onto his feet at the same time. "Then you can help me with the lion!"

Nightwing looked at the feline, which has reverted back to normal by now, and swore again.

 _TBC_


End file.
